My Savior
by Glamagirl
Summary: CM Punk/Serena. Serena gave her everything to the SES and she still thinks she is not as strong as she should be. She is willing to do anything to achieve that strength and there is only one man that can help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in this story, they belong to themselves and maybe to each other, I don't know…

**A/N**: This is a request story from Punk1fan, I was a bit hesitant to do it but I kind of was convinced by three fantastic girls (Nina, Luanne and Kyara) so if you like this thank them, I you don't then they are the ones to blame lol.

**A/N** This is a bit different from all my previous CM Punk's stories so I hope I did ok, I also haven't figure out Serena completely but here it is, I'm getting out of my comfort zone. Hope you like xD

* * *

I can listen to him talk forever.

The world could be crumbling down all around me and as long as he is spreading his gospel of truth I'd be too entranced to care.

That was what first drew me to him; his words… how he reached to me and touched my very core through a television screen, the way his words of wisdom made me realize that his was the only way of life and that I had been living a wrongful life full of vices and bad choices.

From that moment on I took the blindfold off my eyes and saw the truth of him, he came to be my messiah, and when I finally got my chance to meet him I was saved.

He can save you too, he could save everybody. If only you wouldn't be too blind to see it… if only you would give yourself a chance to live a life of virtue.

But that doesn't matter; he saves those who want to be saved and as he speaks to this young man I notice he doesn't want to be saved, he doesn't have the strength in him like Punk and I do.

I tilt my head slightly to the side, my eyes taking the sight in front of me. The pupil that was forced down on Punk took the speaking baton and is now rambling about only needing Punk to give him some wrestling advices…

How dare he? Here he is given the precious chance of a lifetime to change his ways and join a stable that only the strongest can join and all he cares is about wrestling.

It makes me mad. It makes me mad because his words are not as eloquent as Punk's, they don't bring masses together and they don't change lives, so how dare he interrupt Punk with that nonsense?

As what to be expected, my raven haired savior got tired of it all and turned his back on him; then, without uttering a word he takes my hand in his and leads me away.

His warm touch and the way his hand engulfs mine sends chills down my spine and I have to bit my lower lip to keep from grinning as I walk next to him. I wonder if he realizes how his touch makes me feel, how I can face anything and everything just by the memory of this feeling.

I don't think he knows, so I just walk by his side and follow him blindly; I would follow him to the end of the world if he took me there but that's not to be tonight.

Tonight he only walks to his locker room and once we are in I close the door to the world, that uncanny world that nothing has to do with us.

"He is not worth it, he's weak" I say as he breaks the contact with me and walks inside to grab a bottle of water. My eyes follow his every move, and when he sits down on the bench that stands in the middle of the room he looks at me too.

First are his words and then there's those eyes. I haven't met anyone in all my life whose eyes are as piercing as his.

Every time he looks at me it makes me feel like he is expurgating me inside out with those olive greens of his… it makes me feel exposed, it makes me feel giddy.

"I don't know why I have to put up with him; I don't know who he is nor do I care. I won't take another disciple unless he is ready to embrace the ways of my Straight Edge Society"

"I am willing…" I say walking up to him and taking a seat as well. I copy the way he is sitting, straddling the bench so I can be face to face with him. "I am willing to do anything"

His lips twist into his crooked grin and I show him a grin of my own, my eyes unable to tear away from his hypnotizing ones.

"You already have; you pledged your allegiance to the Society and to me, you walked away from a life of vices and enablers and came to me"

"I'm still weak… I know I can be stronger because I still have so much to learn" I want him to teach me everything; I am not as weak as I used to be but I have a long way to go… I want him to cleanse me completely; I want to show him my dedication.

His hand reaches my face and his thumb settles on my chin; it's enough to make my heart race wildly inside my chest.

"You are doing a great progress and with me leading your way you will go farther than you ever imagined, you and Gallows"

I blink; the last thing in my mind is Gallows and now that he is not around for the first time since I joined the Society I want to make the best of it. He already had his time with Punk before I came here, now it's my turn and I need this time to become stronger in my beliefs.

"But I can do better; I want you to teach me everything"

I observe as he lifts an eyebrow and looks at me in query. "You are not having trouble staying clean, are you?"

I shake my head almost violently. This is not about the pills; with his guidance I left those behind and I don't feel the need that I had before of burying my problems with them.

"Then what is it Serena?"

I lick at my lips as I feel my face getting flushed. I can't help it, it's his eyes on me, his touch burning me… this is not about vices but about necessities… those I haven't been able to leave behind and they torment me at all times.

They invade my dreams and when I'm awake and he's around they take over my thoughts.

"Sometimes I feel like my weakness will take over me… not with the pills, but…" I leave the sentence unfinished and lift my hand up to my head, my fingers running smoothly over my scalp, a reminder of what I'm willing to give up for him.

He is my counselor but there are things I can't tell him. He knows everything about my past, but what is really bothering me and taking me out of focus is in the present and sitting right in front of me…

How can I tell him that I'm weak for him, that every time he touches me he gives me hopes?

"Serena…" he says taking my face in his hands. "You are young and you have only been with me for what, two or three months?

I nod.

"I've dedicated my entire life to this, this is not something you achieve in such a short period of time, it takes dedication and time, are you dedicated about this?"

"I am, I would do anything for you"

"Then you are already on the right path" He replies, getting nearer me so he can kiss my head. "You just need to let me guide you through…"

I bit my lips, my hand resting on his knee as his lips press against my forehead.

I believe everything he says, but I am still weak…

Taking a deep breath, I lift my head to him and once again my eyes are glued to his. Did I mention that after his words his eyes are the thing about him that I like the most? But it doesn't stop there, he's my savior and I want him to reach to me with more than words and glances… I want him to cleanse me with his touch.

Who was I kidding, I'm not in the slightest bit strong, I am all weakness.

Letting one of those moments of weakness overtake me, I move forward and without hesitation I press my lips against his, kissing those lips that so many times reached to me by speaking the truth.

The kiss lasted about four seconds, I counted, but before reaching to five I pull back and look up at him.

He doesn't say anything and limits himself to just look at me with all the intensity of his eyes. Is he mad? I don't want him to be mad with me so I open my mouth to plead my case.

"I…" Before I can force the rest of my words out of my mouth his fingers press against my lips.

"Why did you do that?" His voice is a dark whisper against my skin and I sigh.

If only he would be as weak as me.

"I want you to save all of me, to cleanse me… I want you to reach places that haven't been reached. I want to show my dedication with actions instead of just words"

That's all I have to say, with no further explication from me, his lips crash against mine and not wasting time he forces my lips open so the kiss can become deeper. I welcome him in, his taste addicting and invading all my senses as any drug could.

If it wasn't for the fact that I'm sitting I would definitely fall to the floor, he has that power over me and if my knees turned to goo just by the way he looked at me imagine how they are now that his tongue is dancing with mine as he steals the breath out of my lungs.

Feeling dizzy, my hands fly to his hair, my fingers burying there as the kiss grows in intensity, making my blood boil and my skin to burn with sensation.

I should have known his kisses were like this, he is intense in everything he does and why would this be the exception?

He breaks away from me and I take the opportunity to breathe, my chest heaving and my head spinning. Having him kiss me is something I wanted for such a long time and now that it's happening it feels surreal.

"Take off your clothes" He breaths out and I am happy to oblige.

This is Punk, my savior and I am willing to do anything for him.

I get off the bench, striping off of my clothes as he watches, his eyes dark and his expression serious… he is making me shiver involuntarily.

I try to hurry, eager for what's about to come. Once done I sit back to where I was, reaching to take off his shirt and hoping he won't mind.

He doesn't and once it's off he kisses me again and I press against him as close as I can, moaning into his mouth as his hands explore me all over.

I do some exploration of my own, having a taste of what's divine and pure as I finally reach down his wrestling trunks and free him out of it.

He is hot and eager as I touch him; I can feel the heat that emanates from him, burning my hand and my body as I press against him insistently.

My own burning desire wants things to progress quickly, I need him, I always have.

He doesn't want to spare more time either so this is quick and there are no words needed; once he is naked and in all his glory, he just pulls me on top of him and with a swift movement of his hips he is inside of me, beginning the procession of deep cleansing with exquisite thrusts that make my eyes roll back into my skull.

I cling to him, receiving him, his hands on my bottom guiding me up and down as mine run wildly along his back, his hair and everywhere I can reach.

I gasp, feeling him throbbing and huge deep inside, it's been such a long time and the feeling is almost overwhelming. It feels divine, like him.

During this sweet process he speaks to me, I'm not sure what exactly he is saying but I find myself agreeing to everything with strangled moans and raspy breaths; yes… he is my savior, yes, I would do anything for him and yes this is what I want.

Yes I love it, yes I need more…

He is reaching to me like never before, touching me with more than his words and making me stronger with his own strength.

It all builds up until the pressure of him inside of me is too much for me to take and the most exquisite of feelings soar to its maximums and lets go, leaving me a moaning fool in his arms.

It feels fantastic, I feel like floating in his arms and I have to hold onto him, searching for his lips to kiss again.

My mind is far away while my body keeps taking him in, swallowing his engorged manhood until he follows me into bliss, his thrusts becoming erratic and desperate.

I welcome his warm essence, accepting all of him as he flows deep inside of me, reaching to me, cleansing me like no one else can…

This is the ultimate proof of what I'm willing to give to him; I'm willing to give him my all, everything that he wants because I'm dedicated in body and soul to him.

I would do everything for him because when I needed him he extended his hand to me and saved me, I owe him everything, I want to give him all.

As he rides down his wave of pleasure I refuse to let go of his lips, muffling his moans with my lips, kissing him without inhibition, without restrain.

Now that I have part of him in me I know that I won't be as weak, he spilled into me his strength, his essence, I am clean now and I have my savior to guide me through…

Now I can do anything.

~*Fin*~


	2. Chapter 2

So I was going to leave this story as a one shot. But those of you who know me are aware that I don't know how to end a story. There's that and there's also three people who wanted more Punk/Serena: Nina, Kyara and Alex (she wanted Punk's POV so here it is); I hope this won't disappoint and keep in mind that this is a Punk I'm not used to write, let me know what you think.

* * *

I'm beyond angry; I'm fuming and as I make my way to my locker room I feel like breaking everything I find in my way and then some more. Of course I don't, I just run my fingers through my hair and clenching my jaw tightly I fight the urge to yank at it as hard as I can.

That would do no good to my cause so I keep walking, my breathing coming out in angry puffs as I try to regain some control of my emotions.

So yes I'm CM Punk, your Straight Edge Superstar and your aspiring savior; I'm better than most and my conviction is unbreakable, but if there is something I can't control, if there is one flaw in my character it is my temper.

I can abstain, I can save masses, I can preach the truth as it is but the raging emotions that surge within me when things don't go my way are beyond my control. That I'm better than most doesn't mean that I'm perfect…

Tonight is one of those nights where I'm feeling far from perfect, this was supposed to be my night, I was going to outshine them all and I was supposed to recruit into my society what could have been my biggest asset…

And I was so close, so close to get him and then the opportunity slipped through my fingers, it blew away like sand flying with the wind, no… I blew it and now my chance is gone.

Rey could have been great for the Society because for some unknown reason he draws kids to him, and as some people say, children are the future of the world. With Rey I could have started teaching them young so that they wouldn't be polluted in the sea of vices that waits for them as they grow.

So this is not only my lost, it's a lost for society as we know it because soon enough these kids will start swallowing pills and chase them down with a bottle of vodka, they will start to sneak their tricky little fingers into their mother's purses to steal cigarettes, they'll use the money their parents gives them carelessly to buy drugs in their school bathrooms…

It is a cycle that will keep repeating itself over and over again unless someone stops it.

I was going to stop it… and that I couldn't makes me mad.

I kick the door to my dressing room open and get in, then I walk to the nearest locker, grab the door to it, open it and slam it shut, then I open it again and slam it harder, repeating the motion until my frustrations starts to dwindle down.

"Damn I was so close" I say through gritted teeth, still feeling my blood boiling from anger.

"You'll get him next time"

I turn around and see Luke standing by my side, he puts his hand over my shoulder and starts to rub… there's something about it that makes me uneasy and I don't get why he does it in the first place…

"Get me some water"

His hand moves from my shoulder and he is now walking away; I take the opportunity to sit down on the bench, ripping from my arms the tape I meticulously put on before the match.

"He is right; you'll get him next time. We can talk to Teddy Long for a rematch at Smackdown; I know you can win, I know it"

Narrowing my eyes I take a look at Serena, she just knelt in front of me and placed her hands over my kneepads.

"There is no next time with this Serena, I blew it" I confess, and maybe I shouldn't have shared my thoughts with her because after all she is my disciple and the last thing I need is to come as weak into her eyes.

Not that in matters, she was there, she along with the thousands in attendance saw me lose to Rey Mysterio.

She shakes her head. "Then it doesn't matter, you can only save those who want to be saved and if he doesn't want to be saved you shouldn't waste your time with him. You are better than him, you don't need him"

I blink slowly, still looking at her as she looks at me. "Serena… your heart is in the right place but you still have a lot to learn. I can't sit and wait for people to want to be saved; I need to reach for them, I need to convince them to drop away a lifetime of vices, I need them to want to live a Straight Edge life and the more people I recruit the better"

"You reached to me, you have me… and Luke"

I place my hand over her head and watch as she closes her eyes, her hands crawling up to my thighs as her fingertips run lazy circles around mu skin.

My Serena… out of my two disciples I see her as the one who needs my guidance the most, she is young and she just escaped a lifetime of abused prescriptions and too much drinking… I don't want her to stray away.

I won't let her stray away because I won't fail my own cause.

That would make me the worst savior ever, not only one who can't recruit but one who loses followers.

SO putting my anger aside in favor of remembrance, I slid my hand down her check. There was one time I felt more of this woman, it wasn't so long ago and the memory of it is still clear in my mind.

That time she needed me and as her savior I reached for her… that was it, it never happened again and the subject was never discussed. But this time, this time I may be the one needing her.

I need to know that I'm doing this right, that I'm not screwing this and that even when the great majority of people around the world refuse to hear my message there is still someone to save, someone who needs me.

"You look beautiful tonight" I say, my voice low in my throat and when she opens her eyes to me I'm looking right through hers.

"I wanted to look beautiful for you" She whispers.

I observe her, but before I can say more Luke walks back into the room and hands me a bottle of water. I take it, and without taking my eyes away from her I take a sip and the rest I pour it over my head, letting it wash away the heat that took over me.

I am a preacher, a savior… but I'm also a man with needs…

"Luke, I want to get out of here so I need you to go and get the car. Wait for me there"

As always, Luke nods and does as I say. There is no doubt I have the best disciples I could ask for. I don't worry much about him, is Serena the one I need to keep touching with my knowledge.

As Luke walks away Serena stands and begins to walk to the door as well, I have get up to my feet and stop her. When I do I make her turn around and when she is face to face with me I make her take a few steps back until she is trapped against the wall and my body.

She looks at me with wild eyes as I place both my hands against the wall and at each side of her; but she says nothing, she just looks at me expectantly.

"When you first came to me, what was what you said to me?" I whisper, getting closer to her until I can feel her breathing brushing against my skin.

"That I needed you" She whispers back and I smirk, running my tongue over my lips ring as I remember that day.

It had to be one of the greatest days for the Society because she came to me.

"Do you still need me?"

She nods. "I do"

Without backing away from her I take my hands off the wall and proceed to take off her SES jacket; she helps me do it and when it's out of my way I go on to unbutton her jeans. Before sliding them off her legs she kicks her boots away and makes my job easier.

There is no resistance in her; she just looks as if in a trance, watching me work her clothes off through heavy lidded eyes. She is indeed looking beautiful, I wasn't lying when I told her that, I don't lie.

Once she is naked and ready for me I allow my eyes to roam through her body. Yes, beautiful, mine.

"Say it" I command, running my hands over her soft skin, feeling her tremble under my touch and feeling my body react to her.

"I need you"

Liking what I hear I reach down my wrestling trunks and free myself from its confinements; there is no need to sugarcoat this so without waiting a second longer I lift her right leg off the ground and position myself in a way that I'm inches away from her entrance.

"I need you… I want you" She breathes out and when I push myself into her she gasps and holds to me.

I give away a muffled gasp of my own because the sensation of her hot flesh around me is sensational. "Fuck" I mumble, lifting her completely off the ground so I can assume a more comfortable position.

She quickly wraps her legs around me, making me go deeper and making me lose a little bit of my self control. I manage, and holding her to me I start to slide in and out of her, my eyes glued between our bodies so I can watch the our joining of the flesh.

"Oooh Punk" She moans, searching for my lips to kiss. I allow her to do it and I even kiss her back, it's not as if this is the first time I kiss her and why not give it to her; it has been proven that we can help each other, satiate each other and that's exactly what I'll do.

I push her against the wall, allowing my most primitive instincts take over me as I have my way with her. She needs me and I need this; I need to know that I'm needed and with her moans and breathless kisses I can feel that need.

Breaking away from her lips I rest my forehead against hers. "You are all mine" She is, I saved her, she's mine… she needs me, I reached for me so I could save her.

"I'm all yours… always oh God" She throws her head back to the wall and I feast on the flesh of her throat until my release starts to flood through me.

With a few raspy moans my thrusts become erratic and I have to hold her tight as not to drop her to the ground.

And I don't pull away, I mark her again as mine, devouring her lips, claiming her as she gives it all to me in a kiss that swallows my moans and gasps.

When I'm done I rest against her, using the wall as support until my breathing starts to go back to normal.

And as my body goes through the process of relaxation I feel her hands run through my hair. It makes me look up at her.

"I will always need you… you'll always have me"

I grin, blinking slowly, our bodies still joined as her eyes fix into mine. She needs me, that's all I need…

FIN?


	3. Chapter 3

So this is my lame attempt at continuing with this and I'm warning you, there is no plot here, just me wanting to please a B-day girl. Happy B-Day Kyara! Hope you like it…

* * *

I see them all for what they are; a tempestuous sea of monsters trying to taint the divine. With their snarling faces they yell, throwing things our way, raising their fists in outraged ignorance and some even going as far as speaking ill to the one who is trying to save them from their wicked ways.

They don't know anything… they are too blind to see that they are throwing their lives away by giving in to their vices, and instead of opening their eyes and listen to the voice of reason that is trying to reach them and lead them to salvation they choose to be angry, rioting in their seats and trying to drown us all in their perdition.

I was there once, angry and blind, wicked and lost. But unlike them I opened my eyes to reality, I saw the truth of his words and like a bolt of electricity they hit me full force; at the forceful impact they provoked in me I decided to leave behind my darkest demons and because I realized my wrongdoings I am now saved.

I am saved because of him.

For that my loyalty will always lay on him and if I have to follow him to the end of the world I would do it without questions, that's how important he is to me and that's how much I believe in him.

That's why it makes me angry when the demons we find our way won't listen to him; it makes me mad that they won't let him speak his gospel of truth and in their ignorance they decide to drown his voice with their booing and jeers…

And the worst part is that we are greeted by those broken souls everywhere we go. They are at the arena by the thousands and even when the lights are off and we head back to the hotel there's always a bunch who reaches us… following us with their erratic behavior.

I walk through them, trying not to be angered about the great amount of disrespect they show him but I just can't help it…

I have to shake my head as I leer at them.

CM Punk, my savior once told me that these demons don't know any better than to act this way; he says they are like lost children in their full ignorance and that's why they need to be guided the right way, so they can live a life of virtue where their minds and bodies will be cleansed of their vices for good.

So keeping his teachings in mind I do my best to ignore the chorus of boos that follow us as we walk from the rental car to the hotel… and as I walk last in line I hold my head up high, like I should because I'm better than all of them, he made me that way.

But even with my head up high and my mind blocking everything around me I can't help but to sense something is odd. It has nothing to do with the multitude around us but with the man walking right in front of me…

To begin with he's not holding my hand, it may seem like no big deal but this is something he does every time we face a multitude like this, that he is not doing it right now makes me feel like something is missing, as if I'm lacking an extension of my body.

This is what my flesh notices, but there's also what my mind's eye sees, and what it sees is another change in this scenario.

My black haired angel is just silently walking by, he's not spreading his words of wisdom to the people… he is just walking straight into the hotel, his head covered by his black hoodie and his hands inside it's pockets.

It's obvious to anyone who has eyes to notice that there's something in his mind. I could go on and venture to think that he is worried about his match with Mysterio, but to think that he doubts his superiority over the little man is just ridiculous. I know for a fact that he will walk out victorious of that one.

Discarding that thought away I tilt my head a little bit to the side, trying to figure out what's wrong, what could possibly bother him to act so… detached.

Still wondering, I follow him into the hotel and towards the elevator, trying to figure out what's going on inside that intricate mind of his but unable to, his face is a blank mask that gives nothing away.

When we step into the suite we got for the night he goes straight into the master bedroom and closes the door behind his back…

"Do you think he's mad at me?"

Standing my ground and with my eyes glued to his door I shake my head to the man I barely noticed until now… I mean I don't know if Punk is mad at Gallows, at me or at the entire WWE Universe… I just hope that if he is angry it's not because of me.

Who knows, he started acting strange ever since Gallows started to run his mouth without being able to back it up, because of that Punk once again lost an opportunity to recruit a new member to the Society.

So yes, maybe Punk is indeed mad at Gallows.

"I'll speak to him"

This time I look at Gallows. "Let him be, tomorrow will be another day" If Punks wanted Gallows and him to speak he would have done it… you don't impose yourself to Punk. So with those words and a failed attempt to smile at the man I turn around and head to the bathroom to prepare for the night.

Now, I'm not going to lie… I think I made my stance about how I feel about Punk the preacher pretty clear; I owe him everything and if I have to face the whole world for him I would do it… he is a great teacher and nothing will make me turn my back on him.

But there's something more… there's a part of me that I can't control and it's the same part that wanted to follow Punk right into the bedroom to clear his mind of all trouble; it's the part of me that dwells in the memory of those brief encounters where he gave everything to me and I gave it all to him…

It's that same part that gets antsy whenever he looks at me or when he takes my hand in his…

I can't help it, not as long as I remember his touch and his lips and the way he feels inside of me… even when weeks have passed by since the last time the memory is still with me.

It's all I can do anyway, remember…

When I'm done with my shower I get dressed up and as I head out I can't help but to feel disappointed that yet another night passes by that I have to share a room with Gallows…

He's in his bed; apparently asleep because he is covered head to toe with the blankets and he is unmoving… it makes me feel kind of sorry for him because I wouldn't want to be on Punk's bad side, ever.

Turning off the lights I climb in my own bed and just like Luke did I cover myself from the cold, laying with my eyes open to the darkness, thinking, remembering and wondering.

That last time Punk was the one who came to me, and ever since that happened I've spent my days waiting for him to come to me once more, to call me into his room or even for him to surprise me with his advances… but I've waited and waited and nothing.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. If I were bolder I would go to his room, just to check if he is alright… then I would wait and see what happens; but like I said, you don't impose yourself to Punk.

As my mind goes through this I hear Luke moving around, but when I open my eyes I see that he is still in his bed, in the same position he was the last time I checked on him.

That's when I feel it… crawling in my bed, silent as a shadow and pulling at my pants.

With a drowned gasp I hold to my pants and try to sit on the bed, but before I can even lift my back off the mattress I'm pushed back…

"Shhh" He whispers and with my eyes wide open I stare at him.

He's like a dark mirage that came to grace my mind and while he slides my pants and my underwear down my legs and out of the way I try to decide if this is real or just a dream, a product of my wishful thinking.

It feels real, even in the darkness I can see his face clear enough and when he leans against me so that his lips can claim mine any doubt about the authenticity of this moment is discarded.

His kiss is slow, pushing past my lips and exploring me thoroughly, making my head spin with sensation, and as the kiss goes on and I kiss him back he accommodates the weight of his body against me.

This is my Punk, warm and real; the one I've been waiting for and as he pins me beneath him I can feel that he is also very naked.

Punk… I want to whisper his name but his lips are demanding, they don't give me chance to do anything that is not kissing him back.

With just a kiss he is provoking a sea of sensations to run all through my body. The feeling of him, hard and closely pressed against me is almost too much to bear… who cares about Luke in the other bed?

Wanting to touch him I slide my hands down the skin of his back, but before I can get a good feel of him he grabs for my hands and pin them above my head.

For a moment the kiss is broken and he just stares into my eyes, delving deep and making the moment feel almost obscene.

And it is obscene… I mean he is hard, naked and pressed closely against me as I circle his hips with my legs… that's without mentioning there is a man sleeping a few steps away from us.

Not that it matters, I don't care… so biting my lips I push against him, making his hardness press against me. "Punk…" I whisper, wanting to touch him but unable to because he is still holding my hands.

"Don't speak" He whispers back and after his words are out he is once again kissing me, harder this time, more demanding.

And here in the darkness we kiss in silence, bodies rubbing against one another until he finally slips inside of me to claim me once again as his.

He feels heavenly and at this moment I don't want to think about what made him come to me, what kind of urgency made him to crawl into my bed so we could be right where we are, giving in to one another once again.

All that matters is that he came, that his body is rocking against me and into me as he swallows my moans with his kiss.

It is obscene… my hands restricted above my head, my voice silenced and like I said before, Luke sleeping in the next bed…

God if I could only touch him… if I could tell him how much I love when he is inside of me, if I could tell him that I'm always craving for his touch and that every time he looks at me the memory of his body taking mine makes me feel wanton in remembrance… I wish I could tell him, I wish I could touch him… the fact that I can't makes me desperate, all I can do is push against him, wanting to take all of him.

As what to be expected it doesn't take long for my body to succumb to him and as his thrusts keep going strong my release washes over me, making me trash underneath him.

My Punk… as I ride this delicious wave I feel him tremble against me and I assume he is close as well; with that in mind I tighten my legs around him and push him deeper until he breaks the kiss and with eyes shut he presses his forehead against mine.

I feel him, his body tensing inside of me as he floods me with his essence… I feel him as I observe him, his lips parted and his breathing ragged. I wish I could hold him… but because I can't I just watch him.

Once the momentum dwindled down he releases my hands and this time they go to the back of his head. My fingers run through his hair and my head pushes forward to give a slight bite to his lower lips, pulling it into my mouth so my tongue can run over his lip ring.

I love the taste of him…

"Punk…" I begin to say but before I can finish he presses his lips against mine.

"Don't say anything…"

I don't… I do anything he tells me to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So I left this an open ending, let's see what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I want to take a moment to thank you all for reading and reviewing last chapter, it really means a lot to me so once again, thank you.

Now, this has spoilers from Smackdown, last week and maybe this week too. Hope you enjoy it xD

~*My Savior*~

It was all a misunderstanding. I mean, I don't even know how it all happened… I just… I was just standing there when that little man Rey Mysterio started to talk his talk, trying to plant his seed of doubt in my head and I… I don't know how he got into me, I didn't mean for it to happen.

I didn't mean to doubt.

Now that I can look back at it I realize that I lived the moment like an out of body experience, one where I could see myself standing in the middle of ring and looking straight into his face as he stared back at me…

I could see myself doing it, and even though I didn't like it I couldn't stop it. Even though it pained me to see the look on his face staring back at me I could do nothing but watch… watch as my face showed doubt at him… at my savior!

So yes it did happen; I failed like I knew I would. After all he's done for me I doubted him… even when it lasted a second I doubted him, I doubted My Punk, my savior.

The whole thing was last week and to this day I haven't seen him… he disappeared and I was left to dwell over my regrets for all this time.

Now he's here at the arena, behind that door…

Running my trembling hand through my head I take a deep breath that is supposed to make me calm my nerves; it doesn't work, I just choke on it and cough… what am I supposed to do now?

Part of my brain tells me that I should go to him and explain myself, he's a reasonable man and he knows I'm weak, he would understand… but then the remaining part of my brain looks at the wooden barrier that guards him, it sees the door as this menacing and solid object that keeps me away from him… I don't think I'll be able to make it through.

I can't, I failed… it's over.

With my mind a mess and my nerves on the point of breaking, I pace back and forth through the long deserted corridor. I can feel the pangs of despair and regret consuming me inside out and the only thought in my mind is that I didn't mean to do it.

Is Luke going through the same? He doubted too… not that it matters; Luke doesn't love Punk like I do and he would never understand how it felt to look into those beautiful greens of his and see the pain in them as I doubted him… as I failed him.

So what's now? I can't walk out and live my life like he thought me to… I mean I can but I don't want to do it by myself, I need to explain that to him…

So gathering my shattered courage, I lift my hand and knock at the door. Waiting with my heart stuck in my throat and my whole body trembling.

Would he even answer?

Yes, the wooden barrier begins to disappear and before my mind can register it I'm standing right in front of his imposing presence.

Then I freeze…

I look at his towering figure with eyes wide open… what I can't do is separate my lips and form the words that so desperately want to dart out. That I'm sorry, that I didn't mean it and that I would give my soul if I could erase those few seconds where I was overcome with doubt.

"What do you want?" He asks dryly, his eyes digging into mine and making me feel like the worst disciple in the world.

This is what Peter must have felt like when he denied Jesus at his most difficult hour…

"I'm sorry… I didn't…" I stumble over my own words and at my failure to communicate clearly I run my hand along my head… I don't know how to begin.

He's either not interested or he wants me to come in… I'm not sure but when he walks inside the room and goes to sit at the couch I follow him, closing the door behind me before going to kneel in front of him.

"I'm sorry" That's the only thing I can mutter and I repeat it a few times as I rest my head on his lap. "I'm sorry"

"You doubted me; after all I've done for you…"

From my place down in the floor I look up at him; his face is a somber mask that shows no mercy, his eyes reproaching as he stares at me. I shake my head, but there are no words…

"Didn't I give you my hand when you were lost in this world, didn't I pull you from the darkness when you were blind? I saved you Serena, I saved you from your darkest demons and this is how you pay me, by doubting me, by listening to Rey's empty words instead of my voice of reason?"

My sight is blurry and I have to wipe at my eyes to make it clear… "I'm sorry, I was weak, I listened to him and I shouldn't have. You have given me everything and… I don't deserve you"

His eyes are still hard on me and I deserved it… "Maybe I was wrong about you; maybe you are not good enough for the Society"

At those words I feel my heart halt and wither. "Don't say that… I would do anything for the Society, for you"

He shakes his head. "Do you know how sad I felt that you of all people doubted me; is it that I failed you?"

"No" I say at once, taking his hands in mine and hoping he won't take them away. Those hands that sometimes, just sometimes, when it's dark outside and he's not CM Punk the savior but CM Punk the man explore my skin with passion… "I was the one that failed you, you have given me everything and I don't deserve it…"

He says nothing, he just stares down at me.

"It was because of Rey, he wants to put doubt in our minds so we become weak… I fell for it but I see it for what it is now" I kiss his hands. "I'll do anything to make it up" I would stand in the middle of the ring and raise my hand high in the air to take the pledge again, I would even shave my head once more… not that it would mean much but my point is that I would do anything to prove my dedication to him.

"Anything?"

I nod. "Anything"

"Then I need you to prove it" He says, his eyes half closed as he looks at me, his lips a thin line on his face.

I see hope… "Just tell me what to do"

"I want you to help me recruit Mysterio into the Society, I want you to help me win if it's necessary… by getting in the ring"

That's it? I've done that before… I nod nonetheless, because anything he asks me to do I'll do.

"But I want you to do it as the mystery masked man"

I blink slowly; the mystery masked man… Luke and I don't even know the identity of the masked man and the one time Luke asked him Punk dismissed the question…

"I'll do it"

He nods, and on an impulse I straighten up and wrap my arms around his neck. He doesn't respond but the fact that he is not pushing me away gives me hope and make me cling to him.

"I'm sorry" I say again, I would say it a thousand times if it was necessary. I just want him to know I really mean it.

He doesn't reply to me and I move my lips to his neck, kissing him on the spot… one time, then two…

And as my lips take on the feel of his skin and my nose is hit with his scent I feel him take a deep breath. That gives me the courage to move my lips to his jaw… but I only manage one kiss before he takes my head into his hands and stop me.

Did I do something wrong? I bit on my lips and fix my eyes on his, expectantly. Maybe after what I did he doesn't want me this way… I'm not worth it anymore.

But then he takes that thought out of my mind when he captures my lips with his and kisses me hard, his hands still holding me in place.

I give in, like always… loving the way his tongue melts with mine as he steals the air out of me. It's always like this, he entrances me in the most pleasurable of ways and I'm more than happy to comply.

My CM Punk… intense and determined in everything, my raven haired angel… I don't know what I would do without him.

In a matter of minutes clothes are taken off, flesh meets flesh and bodies are joined in the most intimates of ways. He carries me through it, making me go wanton with his touch as my mind goes blank.

During all I tell him how much I need him, how much I love him; and when he tells me I'm his and no one else I told him I am all his, when he tells me never to doubt him again I promise him I won't, that without him I'm lost.

Punk…

This is our dance, just us… it takes my breath away, the feeling of his body pressed to mine, in me, making me his in flesh as I am in mind; rocking against me until my body can't resist the pressure inside of me and it gives in to him… to his touch, to his kiss, to his body.

He leaves me trembling, and when I feel his own body trembling I hold him to me, receiving him into me as we become one… I hold him without the intension of letting him go; and I won't let him go because I'm all his and he is after all, my savior.

~*FIN*~


End file.
